


Romance on Rigel IV

by thunderscape7



Series: Trekkin' Through Thedas [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oneshot, Pon Farr, Prequel, Rigel IV, Star Trek Universe, nothing graphic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderscape7/pseuds/thunderscape7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(AKA How Eryn Happened)</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The prequel backstory of how a Vulcan and an Orion got together.<br/>Not entirely happy with the layout but it's a rough story, I'm still not 100% sure how to write their characters. Orions are few and far between in characterization and Vulcans are tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance on Rigel IV

**Author's Note:**

> **Pon farr** \- Every seven years, Vulcan males and females become aroused. They undergo a blood fever, become violent, and finally die unless they mate with someone with whom they are empathically bonded or engage in a ritual battle known as _kal-if-fee_. (not the only time Vulcans have sexual intercourse, but a very private and ritualistic ceremonial biological urge).

Commander Sorrik, the Vulcan first officer on the _USS Chaser_ , entered his captain’s ready room with his classic, stoic expression and his hands folded behind his back. “You wished to see me, Captain?”

“Ah, Sorrik.” Captain Turner sat at his desk with a datapad in his grip. “I got your leave request. Two weeks is a while for you, anything I should know?”

Sorrik kept his shoulders squared, black hair even and pristine, nothing out of place. “Nothing of notable concern, sir.”

Turner nodded. “Alright, heh, I get it. Private. Enjoy your shore leave, Sorrik. You deserve it.” His first nodded and he watched the Vulcan turn to leave and shook his head. Vulcans _really_ needed to learn how to let loose.

***

Rigel IV was not an uncommon place for officers to vacation. It had plenty of resorts and amenities that it made even the shortest amount of leave feel incredible. It wasn’t the most ideal place for Sorrik, but he had no transport to Vulcan, very little time, and he was never a very good Vulcan to begin with.

He didn’t change out of his uniform as he walked around the resort his room resided in. The sun was nice after having nothing but holodeck simulations for the last month. He didn’t like it, but if worse came to worse, he would find need to find an alternative way to deal with his . . . _time_. His hands clenched with the very thought. That was absolutely a last resort, it was supposed to be a private personal thing. It meant so much more than simple intercourse, it was a biological urge, a ceremony, a ritual. He should have prepared better but had procrastinated illogically. He was already doing everything wrong and it was frustrating.

He found a small café after a couple of days that served Vulcan cuisine and was startled when a green woman sat at his table across from him. He looked up and met her violet-blue eyes. “Can I help you with something?”

The Orion woman - dressed in nothing more than a two piece bathing suit made of less material than a bra - smiled, wild black hair framing her face. “It’s not often we see such . . . important officers here.”

Sorrik’s face twisted slightly as he felt a pressure against his pant leg. She was drawing attention from various male patrons. “Ma’am, please remove your foot.” He said firmly, his grip tightening on his fork.

She smiled, batting her eyes.

“Ma’am, whatever you are trying, it will not work. I am not affected.”

“Affected?” Her foot slid up to his knee. “Can’t a woman simply show interest in a _very_ handsome man?”

Sorrik wasn’t amused. He pulled his chair away from the table to cease the contact. “No. You can not. Good day.” He left some credits for the server and left with most of the food left on his plate.

***

Sorrik was awoken by a commotion outside of his hotel window three days later. He groaned, sitting up as he heard some shuffling and a muffled cry.

“Don’t squirm you little slut!”

Another cry. Sorrik was instantly up and reaching for his phaser. He heard two angry male voices and a distressed woman. In nothing but his sleep pants, he rushed to where he heard the scuffle. The scene was as he feared as the men in the street were accosting the young woman in shadow.

A large man slapped her while the other tried to restrain her arms. Thin as his patience already was, Sorrik made sure his phaser was set to stun before he shot at the closest man, hitting a spot beside his head. Both men jumped.

“Hey! Get out of here you fuck! None of your business.” Sorrik saw he had a hand weapon while the other holding the woman yelped as he bit her arm.

“Help! Please!”

Sorrik looked to the larger man. “I suggest you release her before there’s trouble.”

“And what if I don’t you pointy eared son-of-a-bitch?” The man snarled. Sorrik glared, adjusted his setting, and shot the man’s foot.

“ _FUCK_!” The man yelled, stumbling back a step in shock. “What the hell?! You fucking vulcans are supposed to be all logical and shit.”

“I’m not feeling particularly logical.” his voice deepened as he let his temper get the better of him. “I will repeat myself only once. Let her go and leave immediately.”

The man snarled and, instead, ran at him with his knife with an angry yell. With an inhuman strength Sorrik caught the man’s arm and pulled it behind his back, hearing a joint pop. The man screamed and shoved the knife at him again, not giving up and Sorrik snarled slightly and pinched a nerve on the side of his neck and the man instantly dropped. Sorrik then turned to the man holding the distressed woman. The human had wide eyes, shaking and before Sorrik could move any closer he dropped his grip on the woman and ran in a scramble away from the scene.

The girl crumpled where she had been. When he got closer he recognized her as the Orion from the café. “Are you injured?” he asked and she shifted back when he got close. He saw an abrasion on her arm and could smell the coppery hint of blood. He sighed, holstering his phaser and lifted her in his arms. She was in mild shock and would freeze in the night air. “I have medical supplies in my room.” he assured her.

He carried her back to his room an set her down on the closed toilet. He reached into a bag of supplies that included soaps and shampoos along with first aid supplies. “I can see a scrape on your arm. Did they injure anything else?” When she hugged herself and didn’t respond he sighed. “I cannot help you if you don’t tell me.”

She hesitated, the confidence from the café replaced with fear. “My head hit the wall and they scratched my shoulder.” She turned a little so he could see the marks on her shoulder.

Sorrik nodded and took out a hypospray, some bandages, and some antiseptic, gently tending to her wounds. She flinched slightly but he touched her as little as possible, wondering how many times this had happened to her. Afterwards he got up to grab a blanket and wrapped it around her. “Do you need anything else?”

She pulled the cloth around herself, watching him. “Some water, please?” He nodded and she followed him out to the kitchenette where he was able to get her a glass and he picked up a towel to wipe his hands.

Even as she sipped the water she watched him, her eyes moving between watching his face and looking at his bare chest. “Thank you. For helping me.”

He gave a small bob of his head. “You’re welcome.” She took another sip.

“Why? Why did you help me? Even after those men called me a slut? A whore?”

He looked to her. “ _Are_ you a ‘whore’?”

“W-well . . . yes.”

“Were they paying you?”

“Oh, oh no. Of course not.”

“Did you _want_ to be with those men?”

She looked confused by the questions. “No.”

“Then they had no right to harm you, no matter your profession.” Sorrik said matter-of-factly. “They are not entitled to your body. I helped you because you needed aid.”

She watched him for some kind of deception or change in his expression, but Vulcans didn’t lie.

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“What?” She asked.

“Can I help you home?”

“Oh, I live a half-Rigel-hour away . . . I was working late. I can go home myself.” she insisted, starting to recover from the attack.

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can stay here. That’s too far to travel this late at night. You can sleep on the bed.”

“What about you?”

“I need little sleep. You can rest and travel in the morning.” He grabbed a datapad and sat on the loveseat in the room.

The Orion woman didn’t move for a long moment. “Thank you. I . . . my name is Vissaarah.”

“I am Sorrik.” He whispered, not looking up from his pad as she gently walked over to the bed.

***

Vissaarah woke the next morning with a headache and a sense of fear. The bed beneath her wasn’t hers, the whole atmosphere was wrong, and she heard a shower running. She sat up and felt the pull of bandages on her arm and shoulder. Then she remembered the attack. She had been walking back towards the tram that went past her apartment when two humans had jumped her. It wasn’t odd for that to happen, especially for Orions. Vissaarah had not been raised on Orion, and though she enjoyed her abilities, she had never wished to take advantage of men nor be taken advantage of.

Then she recalled the Vulcan, Sorrik. She had seen him in a café a couple days ago. She knew very well that Vulcans weren’t affected by her, which was part of the intrigue. She hadn’t expected him to help her and _definitely_ hadn’t expected the hospitality. He had completely surprised her with his words and his . . . could it be called kindness? She had been with a few Vulcans in the past, but he seemed different. Off.

She was just getting up when Sorrik came out of the bathroom from his shower dressed in a relaxed uniform and drying his hair. Seeing him shirtless had been a surprise, and even fully clothed he was quite appealing.

“How are you feeling?” he asked after a moment.

She pushed hair out of her face and made sure her clothing was still attached correctly after sleeping. “Yes. Thank you.”

He nodded and walked back into the kitchenette area. She followed, unsure of what else to do. “Would you like breakfast?”

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“I assume you will be going to work, you should eat first.” She watched his face as he spoke, used to too many racist reactions from people.

He kept his distance, avoided total eye contact, and cautious. But she conceded, knowing he was right, she would go right back to work. She wasn’t ashamed of what she did and she enjoyed it. She wouldn’t apologize for any of it.

“You do not need to help me if I disgust you so.” She whispered, _knowing_ he would hear.

At that Sorrik looked up at her. “What? You do not disgust me.”

“Oh? It sure seems like it. Your reactions to me are hardly civil.”

“It is not you.” he said, drinking from a mug, she could see the steam coming off the warm beverage.

“Then what is it?”

“I am being cautious, for your sake.”

“My sake?” she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on one of her legs.

Sorrik groaned, setting his cup down and turning so his back faced her. “It is not of importance. I simply do not want to cause you distress.”

Vissaarah smirked. There were few things that people fully understood about each race, but many knew enough by this point. “Ah, a moody Vulcan. I should have known.” He gave her a sharp look and she gave a sultry smile. “Moody, quick to anger, shaky hands. How much time do you have?”

“You do not understand what you are talking about.” Sorrik snapped.

“I do. Blood fever, pon farr. You need to have sex before you _die_ .” She stepped a little closer. She liked finding ways to gain an upper hand. It was fun, especially with Vulcans. Particularly so with _hot_ Vulcans. Sorrik stiffened, became defensive.

“Step back.”

“You know, I’ve saved a few lives before. I could help you. Maybe as a thank you, for last night. No charge.” she said, running a hand up his chest and Sorrik’s eyes narrowed.

“It is not that simple.”

“I know. Empathic connection, something more intimate. Needs to follow the rituals. If you have enough time we can get through all of that and make it quick. No need to make it too public.” Sorrik hesitated, his hands in tight fists.

“I cannot promise a relationship of any kind.”

She grinned, his back hit the wall, he was standing perfectly straight. “Who said anything about me wanting a _relationship_?” Dark green lips pressed against his a moment later and Sorrik was completely and utterly lost.


End file.
